Katekyō Hitman Reborn: True Hope
by pokecharmer007
Summary: A revamped version of 反射虹 Hanshakō. After a girl from our world died, she was instantly reborn into the KHR world. What changes will this do? What future lies before her? All/OC


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Welcome to my revamped version of 反射虹 Hanshakō! After reading some Self-insert fanfics and reading my own, I thought of changing the whole thing as I didn't like how it's going. Girl dying before being reborn into a new world and being some guardian angel to the cast is a bit old so I decided to take the more realistic measures. Don't worry, the girl won't be as Mary-Sue as Aria (my OC from 反射虹 Hanshakō). I think... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~PROLOGUE~<strong>

_Reincarnation. The belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. Though rare, it's also possible for said soul to retain their past memories in forms of dreams or déjà vu._

_Many people never believe in this sort of thing but I do. I mean, most of us have experience it, right?_

_Dreams of places we've never seen but felt we do. Glimpses of faces we've never met but felt nostalgic. Sudden thoughts of "Hey, I've been here!"._

_All of us have those._

_But is it possible for a soul to be reborn in another world?_

_Well, I think it is. Why is that? Well, the story I'm about to tell will answer that question and yes, it is real. How do I know? Because I was there._

**~CHAPTER 1~**

"Ah! Here she comes!" one seven year old boy shouted as he pointed to the approaching young girl carrying her light pink school-bag.

"Little sushi's here!" another taunted once the girl came close enough. The young girl simply stared at them, not fazed by their shouts and insults. "Hey, hey! What kind of maki are you! A kappa maki, maybe! Or maybe a make* maki!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" his lackeys laughed at his jokes.

Undaunted by their words and lame puns, the girl continued to stare, making them warily backed away. She inwardly smirked at their scared faces.

"H-Hey, when someone's talking to you, you reply." Silence loomed over them. "...L-Let's get out of here. Dame-Tsuna* is much more fun to tease anyways!" And with that, the boys all ran away, leaving the girl.

"...Hmph." The young girl huffed. "To think that in this time and era, kids think that picking on things weaker than them are matters of fun..." The girl then looked up to see the evening sky. "I better head home, or mother and father will worry." she mused to herself before heading home. Though she couldn't help but mused about how she got here in the first place.

_A young girl sighed as she walked down a street in a neighborhood. Music boomed into her ears from her headphone, tuning out the noises outside of her world. Her turquoise eyes stared blankly ahead, hands clutched onto her messenger bag strap strapped across her chest. Another normal yet horrible day had passed by; her table had been vandalized with words like "Freak!", "Die, Bitch!" or "You don't belong here! Get out!", her locker had been ransacked with some of her books and notes soaked with water, she was almost hit in the face by a basketball, and got sneered at by her classmates._

_Yep, just your typical day…for her, that is._

_It has been like this since she first started Middle school; the kids would talk bad about her odd hair and eye color, her great IQ, and also how she never spoke to anyone before…at least no more than 3 words. So everyone branded her as a freak and nerd because majority of her time is spent in having her nose in a book, no matter if it's a textbook or novels. She couldn't help it; she was technically a shy person and she doesn't talk that much with strangers and it didn't help with her shyness that her classmates didn't try to socialize with her._

_It also didn't help that she came from a very rough family; her parents always argue with each other over petty little things, everything was fine in her childhood but as years passed, things changed drastically and who did they blame their misfortune on? That's right, her. She got the brutal end of their beatings that left her with huge bruises, cuts and (once) a black eye whenever she went to school. Nobody was even the slightest worried about her injuries, instead they laughed at her, saying she deserved it because she was a total freak. Maybe that's why her parents preferred her older brother over her._

_Her older brother was perfect…literally. A total drop-dead gorgeous hunk with perfect marks, the top of the whole college, the captain of the baseball team and a professional pianist. He was also kind and caring towards anybody but a complete oblivious person as well since he doesn't know when a girl **actually** wanted to confess to him…only to be **unintentionally** shot down._

_He's also the only caring person in her family. Whenever he came back from school early and saw her in her battered state, he'll automatically become a mother-hen and fussed over her. But due to exams and practice, she rarely saw him at home since she spent the rest of her time locked in her room, away from her parent's brutal beatings and their mushy compliments to her brother. It's not like she hates her brother, it's just she hates how her parents fusses over her brother instead of her since she's the youngest in the household, her brother being 5 years her senior._

_She sighed again when she reached the cross-junction. She waited for the red-man to be green before checking for any cars since the junction is famous for many car accidents ranging from cars to Lorries to vans and motorbikes. She was halfway through the pedestrian when a car suddenly appeared right out of nowhere and all she remembered was screams and a crash before her world became black._

**oOoXXXXoOo**

It's been six years since Minamoto Maki came into the world. Truth be told, she didn't think that she'll be reborn after dying at the tender age of 19 from a completely unexpected but typical hit and run drunk driver. Nor did she think it was possible to be reborn in another world, an anime world at that. She's still in shock that she was reborn into the KHR world, as ironic as it can be. She felt bad for leaving her bother behind and had once wished she could be with him again, even if she is reborn into her favorite anime. Though at the same time was glad that she did as she's regarded as a miracle child being born to a couple who were told that they might not be able to have a child, due to her mother being nearly infertile.

After that, the couple were graced with a beautiful and healthy baby girl who they named 'Maki', meaning "True Hope".

So the newly born and named Maki was showered with love and care from her parents, unlike her previous life where her parents practically ignored her entire existence, leaving her to take care of herself. Despite not being religious thanks to her previous life, she thanked god for giving her this second chance in having a better life with loving parents.

But she felt that nothing has changed from her previous life other than her family. Thanks to her name, she was constantly being teased and made fun of. Not only that, due to her being an introvert which didn't change from her previous life, other kids tend to think she's weird and distant so not many had talked to her which she didn't mind as she rather not have anything to do with them than ever. There's also the fact that her hair is a platinum-blonde while her eyes are the color of the Caribbean sea, thanks to her father's gene, making her look like a gaijin* even though she's full-Japanese.

'Well, not everything is perfect. Or else, the world would be boring.' she thought as she lifted her head from her book, watching the other kids play in the sun. The teachers had longed gave up on convincing her to play with the other kids which she always replied with "It's not like I have anyone to play with." 'Then again, it's not like their mind has matured as much as mine.' was what she wanted to add but stopped. Another thing is that the teachers thinks that she's too mature for her age, already learning and adapting what every young six year old do and possibly even ages beyond.

But not wanting to worry he new family, she kept her mentality to a realistic age so they would think that she's only a fast learner.

Suddenly, a wail sounded across the grounds. Maki turned to the source and sighed as a young brunette boy was trapped atop the slide by his shirt.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or as he's nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna'. Just as his nickname sounds, the young six year old is wimpy, cowardly, and is pretty much scared of everything, which is why he's always the favorite target for bullies and the likes. No one bothered to help him as they stayed in the sidelines watching his misery in amusement. Not even the teachers bothered as they turned a blind eye.

Truthfully speaking, Maki would have acted the same if she didn't know what's in store in his future. As the bell rang and the kids ran back inside for class, leaving the poor boy hanging, Maki decided to take the initiative. Closing her book and stuffing it inside her book bag, she approached the sobbing boy who kept flailing around, trying to get his feet on the ground.

"If you keep moving like that, you'll only hurt yourself more." she spoke, causing Tsuna to stop. Climbing up the steps and grabbing his hands, she continued, "Here, I'll help."

After a few difficulties, Maki managed to free his shirt from the slide rails and guided him back down when he was reluctant to do so. Upon reaching ground level, the brunette shyly wring his hands before looking up to her.

"T-Thank you..." he whispered.

"You're welcome." she smiled before frowning at the cuts on his knees. "Come on, let's head to the nurse so we can patch up your knees." she said while holding out her hand to him. Tsuna stared it in confusion at first before happily taking it and letting the other to lead him back, a warm smile on his face.

**oOoXXXXoOo**

"You're leaving?" a ten year old Tsuna asked as he stared at his blonde best friend with sad eyes, small drops of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. His best friend nodded solemnly as she sat on the swing beside him, lightly kicking sand up.

It had been four years had passed since they first met and had been inseparable since. Their parents were delighted that they found a friend in each other. They had gone on countless sleepovers and outings together, not caring what others might think. To Tsuna, Maki is his friend and 'older sister' (she's two months older than him) who will always be there for him, stand beside him when things get scary and protect him from harm. (And also the reason why the bullies never bothered him. She can be very scary when she needs to be.) To Maki, Tsuna is like the little brother she never had, one who always smile to brighten her day.

So it saddens them when Maki announced that her family will be moving away due to her father's (he worked as a businessman) work.

"For how long?"

"...I don't know..." came her reply. Maki then turned when she heard sobbing sounds and her heart clenched at the sight of Tsuna's teary face. "Hey, it's not like I'll be gone forever."

"I know... B-But-" another sob cut him off.

Maki hummed in thought before standing from her swing, "Tell you what?" She started as she pulled out a silver locket. It's fairly big with a star on the front. It was a gift from Tsuna as a birthday present; inside has a photo of the two on their picnic outing. "I want you to have this."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "B-But isn't that-"

"I know, but it's so you can remember me by, and a promise." She said as she placed it around his neck. "A promise that I'll surely come back for it, so better take care of it, ok?"

Tsuna glanced down at the necklace before smiling as he nodded, "Un! Don't worry, Maki-chan! I'll take good care of it!"

Four days later, Maki and her family moved out of Japan, leaving a teary Tsuna with a promise to return.

**oOoXXXXoOo**

In the future,

A certain brunette adult sat in his chair, staring at a slightly faded photo of him and Maki when they were young. Fond memories arose from his mind as he smiled solemnly at the countless adventures they had went together, along with his family.

_"What are you doing, Tsuna?" she asked, her head tilting to one side._

_"Come on, Tsuna. It's no big deal." She laughed as she waved off his comment._

_"Uwaah!" "she yelled along with him._

_"If you want to protect your family, then do it with your dying will!" she shouted as she blocked an enemies' attack._

_"Thanks, Tsuna... You're the best friend a girl could ever have." she smiled warmly._

_"I'll be fine, I promise!" she grinned, even though she was covered in wounds from head to toe._

The last memory caused him to grind his teeth in guilt and anger. Guilt because he couldn't save her. Anger because she broke her promise.

Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the same locket she had gave him when she first left Japan. Memories of their childhood days flooded his mind as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, Maki..." he whispered. "I promise...I'll avenge you." Placing the locket back into his pocket, he stood up from his chair and gracefully walked out of his office, determination burned in his eyes. "I'll stop him, no matter what it takes!"

_**'So...watch over me...'**_

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like how the first chapter looked so I reedited it. Some of you should recognize the minor flashback before Maki's death. Anyways, here are the translation for the several Japanese words I used:<strong>

**Kappa maki - Cucumber sushi**

**make maki - It means 'Losing sushi'. The pun is that Maki's name is also a type of sushi so the boys were trying to make lame puns out of it.**

**Dame-Tsuna - No Good Tsuna; Tsuna's nickname.**

**Gaijin - foreigner**


End file.
